


Just a glimpse

by cuinaminute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: Basically reader is drunk and Natasha teases reader in a playful tone
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Just a glimpse

“Your eyes are so pretty.” The compliment makes her smile and you grin because she’s stunning and beautiful and you’re here on the couch with her drunk because why the hell not?

You run your thumb over Natasha’s cheek, the soft shade of scarlet that heats her face fuels your pride. “You’ve told me,” She subtly leans into your touch and your heart chooses to skip a beat. You did tell her, three times before to be exact. “It’s true.” She chuckles softly at you. “I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” She kisses your palm before taking your empty glass and moving to place it on the coffee table. "I’m not going anywhere.“ She says reassuringly as she settles back against the couch and relaxes, sending a smirk your way because she did see that pout that you tried to hide. You give her an unconvinced look before smiling victoriously when you come up with the best idea to keep her from going anywhere. 

Without a second thought, you crawl into her lap and position yourself so you’re straddling the Natasha Romanoff. "Stay.” You give her a very serious look and she’s the one who can’t keep a straight face. “You’re so drunk.” Her hands find your waist to keep you in place, for safety reasons, of course. “You’re so beautiful.”

You feel buzzed and your brain refuses to blame it on how much you’ve had to drink. She’s the reason and there is no other. “Your eyes,” You lean even closer to her, “are so green..” You can’t help but get lost in the dark green rings the color of moss that fades to something lighter as they travel inward towards a black abyss. Eyes that are usually so cold and calculating towards others remind you of the color of pine trees and fresh-cut emeralds.

You know you look like a creep, but you’re drunk and you don’t care.

You giggle because she looks so open and soft and her lashes are so long. You love seeing her like this. “You okay?” She asks cause you’ve been quiet for a moment too long and her voice sounds distant but she looks so close. Her eyes light up as she finds a way to tease you because she knows you’re a moment or two behind due to the alcohol, she closes her eyes for a few seconds because she knows you’re fixated on that one feature of hers.

“Look at me.” Your whisper is a plea after a second or two of silence because the room is so quiet and you feel like this moment only belongs to the two of you. Natasha peeks one eye open to look at you with a teasing smile. “I am looking at you.” She whispers back and she is, and seeing her all playful and carefree makes you smile. “Perfect” You respond with ease, the two of you are so close you could easily rub your nose up against hers, close enough to feel her breath on your face. She’s beautiful and captivating and you know that tonight, these moments with her, you wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“Can I kiss you?” There is a subtle blush on her cheeks as she asks in a whisper like the two of you were sharing a secret rather than a question and you’re the only one with the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so i hope whoever reads this likes it. Im also posting this from my tumblr which is also under the same title so yeah :)  
> Also this is my first time actually posting here so i really dont know what im doing lol  
> Feel free to leave a comment though


End file.
